


Arthur's Harem

by Joann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Arthur, Forced Prostitution, Hand Jobs, Knife Play which means a little bit of Blood (Though not really in a sexual way), M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur starts to build his Harem as soon as he comes of age. He adds in more and more of these delicious concubines until he is satisfied. He forced them into many a sexual deviant act for his royal enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue or Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This first "chapter" is me planning out this smut story near midnight while in recovery from a nasty virus. This is very basic and will be expanded on.

Leon was the first in his harem. Leon and Arthur had grown up together. They had sneaked around the castle playing hide-n'-seek, scaring the maids at age 6. They had ran around in the nearby woods and fought dragons at age 10. They had even shared hand jobs at age 16 during a hunting trip. When Leon had first became a knight Arthur did protest, but it wasn't till his friend nearly got killed during battle that Arthur took away Leon's choice and made him into his first concubine. Leon had given Arthur the cold shoulder for several months, but hadn't resisted. Arthur also found out about what exactly he was expected to do with a concubine and learned how much he enjoyed it.

Percival was a war trophy. Arthur had defeated neighboring attackers and of all the prisoners of war, Percival had stood out. The giant man was so pliant, yet so strong and one hell of a looker that Arthur couldn't resist. Percival was also the only one Arthur allowed to fuck him.

Arthur and found Gwaine on a hunting trip. He had wandered into a backwater town and the loudmouth drinker had insulted and argued with him. Arthur knew that he not only wanted to teach this cad a lesson he would never forget, but he also wanted Gwaine to be around to keep learning it. Gwaine had fought being in Arthur's harem at first. It took a month of not being allowed to come coupled with Arthur using him on a daily basis for Gwaine to finally accept his role. If his role also including being punished for whatever snarky comment or disobedience, Gwaine soon learned to accept that too.

Arthur had met Lancelot while searching out his sisters hand maiden, Gwen, for Morgana. Arthur found Gwen and Lancelot kissing over Morgana's laundry. Lancelot thought for sure he was going to be put to death, which Arthur allowed him to believe and did actually keep him in the dungeons a few days. He was the most willing to join Arthur's harem.

Arthur still remembers the moment he met Gwen's brother. Elyan was such a breath taking sight from the first moment he laid eyes on him. It wasn't long till he was chained to Arthur's bed. Arthur enjoyed fucking him slow and deep. He also enjoyed testing what how far he could stretch his ass and what he could fill him with. Arthur made sure Elyan was never empty as was fucked either by him or one of his other concubines every day. Arthur enjoyed making sure that Percival was milked dry as often as he could. He often favored watching Percival pound into Elyan, while Gwaine sucked him off and he forced Leon into coming while watching.

Mordred had basically come looking to be Arthur's concubine. He had waltzed into Camelot pledging loyalty due to some such reason Arthur could barely remember happening. They boy was so loyal and eager to please that Arthur knew he'd end up being more of a cock whore then Gwaine. While Mordred attempted to deny what his body so readily displayed, Arthur enjoyed tormenting the boy with varies lewd acts till he final bared his stomach in submission.

Merlin was not like any of the others. Arthur was sure it was predestined. He has been visiting a neighboring kingdom and on the return journey he had seen Merlin. The boy was way too beautiful with those sharp cheek bones and delicate bone structure to be doing manual labor. It pained Arthur to leave the area, but he came swiftly and silently under the cover of darkness and stole the boy right out from his bed. There was many a night after of Merlin crying silently in Arthur's arms late in the night, when he believed Arthur to be asleep. It was one of the prettiest noises Arthur had ever heard.

 


	2. Leon : Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Arthur had grown up together. They had sneaked around the castle playing hide-n'-seek, scaring the maids at age 6. They had ran around in the nearby woods and fought dragons at age 10. They had even shared hand jobs at age 16 during a hunting trip. Best friends become lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also changed part of Arthur's origin when it came to his mother. I know it was slightly mean but I felt it was necessary to in part explain some of Arthur's darker behavior.  
> I thought this was going to be a lot shorter, but it's like it had a life of it's own and then I had a bunch of other stupid stuff I had to do. This part isn't finished, but I wanted to post what I had done.

“Shhh!” The maid could see the young prince’s feet as he hid behind a curtain. Another pair of feet seemed to be uncontrollably giggling right next to the six year old Prince Arthur.

“Leon, she’ll hear you!” The young prince hissed at his friend. It was all the maid could do to keep from giggling along with the other child.

“She already saw us, Arthur. I told you are f-feet are showing.” Leon burst into a hysterical fit. “We must look like bodiless feet haunting the room.” Arthur was instantly joining his friend in a fit of giggles. He soon fully appeared and dragged Leon with him from behind the curtain.

“We’ll just have to find another hiding spot then. Come on!” The maid chuckled as the pair ran off and she continued on her way. There wasn’t many people who the young prince enjoyed the company of since the death of his mother. The late queen had only become sickly after the prince was born and her health steadily declined till she died, several days before Arthur’s fifth birthday. All the castle had been most thankful when Leon, visiting with his noble born family, had become fast friends with Arthur. King Uther basically ordered the young boy’s family to allow Leon to stay with Arthur. It luckily had never gotten in the way of their friendship.

* * * * *

“Come, Sir Leon. We must smite this horrid beast that terrorizes Camelot that none but us Knight can defeat!” Arthur raised his fake sword high.

“Of course, my liege. I will dedicate my life to you and ridding this land of monsters!” Leon raised his fake sword similarly.

Arthur paused for a moment looking at Leon. “When I actually become king will you actually do that? Dedicate your life to me?”

Leon thought a moment, then turned to look Arthur right in the eye. “Of course. All my brothers and even my father are knights. If I was to become anybody’s knight and lay down my life for someone I would want it to be for you.” Leon face was the more serious then Arthur had ever seen it.

Arthur gave Leon a grand smile and hugged his best friend. “I’d like that.” But then Arthur thought of something else and his smile twisted into a frown. “Except for the laying down your life part.” Arthur pulled back and held Leon at arm’s length. “You’re not allowed to die.” Arthur demanded with princely arrogance.

Leon huffed, “It wouldn’t exactly be my choice.”

Arthur tightened his grip on his friend’s arms. “Promise me!” He looked fairly upset at the very idea of Leon getting badly hurt.

“I promise, Arthur. I promise.” Leon nodded franticly.

Arthur pulled Leon back into a tight embrace. “I can’t lose you too, Leon. You are my only friend.” Leon hugged Arthur back as best he could while being smothered against Arthur’s chest.

“Now, can we go back to slaying dragons?” Leon said, muffled against Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur cleared his throat and took a step back. “Yeah! Let us go and slay the monsters!” He hefted his fake sword and headed off threw the trees with Leon hot on his heels.

* * * * *

Arthur had found the book in one of the dustiest places in the library. He dragged Leon on a spontaneous hunting trip just to show him. The paintings in the book were something they could look at in public.

“I think that one is actually a guy.” Leon tone indicated surprise but certainty. The pair lounged under a large tree with their packs nearby as the leafed through the books.

“No way. It may be a dress from a foreign country but that is still a dress. No man would where that.” Arthur shook his head. “Beyond that she is way to pretty to be a man.”

Leon pointed right below the sash on dress. “Look right there, there is a bulge. He obviously has a penis. I can’t read whatever is written below, but I am completely sure that this is a guy.”

Arthur focused on the lettering below. It was a dialect he had learned from his tutors, mainly used in Mercia, but he still wasn’t very good at it.

“I believe it says that this person is a concubine of an emperor from a distant country I have never heard off. Which means it’s a land that is past the any map we have in the library.” Arthur skimmed the rest. “It’s like the writer specifically attempted to not say whether this person was a man or women.” He turned the page looking for more information.

“Oh lord.” Leon hissed. Even all the previous paintings had were mildly inappropriate compared to this painting. It was an orgy of men and women. There was more men with men and women with women then actual men with women in it; as well as the details shown were unmentionable. The acts being committed were some that Arthur hadn’t even heard off before. He glanced down into his lap at his aching penis.

“Arthur.” Leon sounded choked. “This isn’t…” When Arthur finally pulled his attention from the page to his friend his breath was taken away. Leon cheeks were deeply flushed and he legs, which Arthur had never noticed how perfect the leather hunting trousers fit him, were pushed firmly together with his hand covering his crotch. He glanced at Arthur and quickly turned away.

Leon was obviously short of breath as he started to ramble, “We shouldn’t be looking at this… In the woods… Just the two of us… and what would people think...” Arthur smirked.

 He moved close to Leon and then pulled Leon even close before reaching around his friends waste and into his trousers.

Leon gave a little yelp and tried to twist away. “Wait! Arthur…” Leon gasped as Arthur pulled his hunting trousers to his knees and the cold air tickles his upper thighs.

Leon’s entire weight was soon resting on Arthur as he lost control of his body. “No, Arthur...” Leon gasped as Arthur began stroking his dick, using pre-come as lubricant.

“Sshhhh. It’s okay, Leon. My knight. My wonderful, precious knight.” Arthur ran his tongue along Leon’s ear as he used his other hand to maneuver Leon’s hand towards Arthur’s penis. “You try too, my precious knight.” Leon was near paralyzed with pleasure as Arthur coaxed him into a matching Arthur’s rhythm.

It didn’t take long for Leon to get to his climax. He ended up squeezing Arthur’s penis a little too tightly while climax which pushed Arthur into climaxing. After he came down from his temporary high, Leon stared up at the sky for several moments while Arthur finally came down from his high. Arthur was about to reach for Leon when the other man ducked out of his embrace and pulled up his trousers.

“Leon.” Arthur gently called out. He rolled onto his side so he could watch his friend.

“I’m getting us something to clean up with.” Leon called back. Bending down over their packs.

Arthur tut-tutted and went over a draped himself over his precious knight. “If you are upset by this, stop. We are both mature enough to know what we are doing and I know we both wanted it.” Leon looked back at Arthur, who gestured at him to come back. It started with slow steps, but soon Leon was back lying next to Arthur. Leon soon fell asleep in Arthur’s arms, while Arthur thought deeply about concubines.

* * * * *

 “I don’t know if I like this.” Arthur frowned at a fully armored Leon.

“Arthur. We’ve talked about this. This has been part of our future since we were kids. I am becoming a knight!” Leon was at the point of shouting at his lover. “I am going to become your knight, whether you like it or not.” Leon pointed an accusing figure at Arthur.

“I’m just saying we are on the verge of war and it’s an inopportune time for you to become a knight. Besides, I like how you look with less armor better. Actually with less clothes too.” Arthur rubbed his chin with one hand as he pulled at Leon’s trousers with the other.

Leon couldn’t help, but smirk at this. “Are you saying I don’t look good in armor, because I can always go into battle naked?”

Arthur glared menacingly at Leon. “Don’t you dare. That is way too good a gift for our enemies. I wouldn’t be able to give quarter or anything. I’d just have to slaughter them all if that happened.” Arthur signified the statement with a deep and possessive kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please post responses, thoughts, critiques, and advise.


	3. Leon: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course right after Leon becomes a knight is when Camelot goes to war. Arthur is soon faced with his greatest fear, losing the one he loves. How does he face this fear? By attempting to lock Leon away from such dangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get written and posted. I am such a procrastinator. I will try to get the next chapter our quicker, but no promises.

“We always need a couple knights to stay and protect Camelot.” Arthur ran his hand through Leon’s hair. The two of them were lounging on Arthur’s bed after having passionate sex as a celebration of Leon finally becoming a knight.

“We will be leaving tomorrow, together. I want to be by your side, Arthur.” Leon leaned over and gave Arthur a chaste kiss. “Besides, who knows what kind of trouble you’d be up to at the battlefield if you went without me?”

Arthur gave a small laugh. “Well then. I’ll be expecting you for extra drills in my tent ever evening.” Arthur pulled Leon into a deeper kiss and rolled them over so you was on top of Leon. “Let’s actually start now.”

Arthur ran his hand down Leon’s stomach to between his legs. He stroked Leon’s dick until he was fully hard, then slid lower and fingered him to make sure he was still lose from their previous love making. Arthur’s other hand glided up Leon’s torso and pinched one of Leon’s nipples.

“Do you not know by now I’m not sensitive there?” Leon’s comment was responded to by a very sharp thrust against his prostate.

“I enjoy pinching them though, so do be quiet and I might allow you to come.” Arthur smirked as he pulled gasp from Leon due to the stimulation. “I’m entering you, my beloved knight.” Arthur had soon set into a hip braking pace, thrusting deep and hard into Leon. Leon’s moans grew louder and louder. He didn’t wait too long to reach for his cock.

“No, Leon.” Arthur ensnared both of Leon’s arms and trapped them above his beloved’s head. “If you are to come it’s from the stimulation I provide alone.” Arthur leaned down for a deep and possessive kiss. Then he returned to his previous rhythm. Leon wrapped his legs around Arthur. Arthur moaned at the slight shift.

“Please... Arthur! Please touch me.” Arthur pounded as hard as he could into Leon, reducing him to a state of babbled begging, pleading with him to just touch him. Arthur reveled in Leon’s state before finally relenting. He peppered Leon’s face with kisses as he shifted so the he could pin down Leon’s arms with one hand. As he moved his other hand down, he flicked one of Leon’s nipples, again, before finally reaching Leon’s dick. Leon would have rolled his eyes at Arthur, but the warm hand finally gently stroking his dick was phenomenally distracting after being left in such a state of arousal.

“Yes, Yes!”  Leon cried out as Arthur stroked in tandem with his thrusts into Leon. It didn’t take long for Leon to reach his climax. Arthur soon followed, dispelling his sperm deep into Leon. Arthur lay down, careful not to collapse on Leon, but also to not pull out of Leon. They fell asleep, Leon locked in Arthur’s arms and Arthur still balls deep in Leon.

*****

Arthur smirked as he discretely watched as Leon squirmed in his horse. After sleeping with Arthur in him all night, Arthur had also awoken him with another bout of sex. It was amazing the Leon could walk, let alone ride. It may have made the trip feel ten times longer to Leon, but it kept Arthur thoroughly entertained.

*****

This was the first war with Mercia, but was sure not to be the last. If it was to be called a war at all. Their time away from Camelot spent “in war” consisted of 6 battles and the attacking army was pathetic in comparison to Camelot’s. Arthur was positive that this was probably just one nobleman of Mercia, but he was sure there would be more in the future. Leon kept calling each battle simply a slaughter and seemed repulsed by it. Arthur didn’t enjoy it, but he much preferred this to losing any of his men.

The final battle was the only real fight of them all. The enemy had regrouped and had a battle plan with some reinforcements. Leon had told Arthur he should be more paranoid about thus, but Arthur was confident they would wipe the last of the enemy out in one final swoop.

Arthur realized the error of his ways half way through the battle. Camelot was winning, but the enemy was giving it all with an attitude of bringing as many Camelot knights with them to deaths door. Midway through the battle Arthur lost sight of Leon. He tried not to dwell on his missing lover, he did trust that his knight could protect himself.

They battle was brutal on both sides, but as the sun was setting Camelot finally became victorious. Arthur watched as his hurt and wounded knight were cared for by their field physicians. Arthur’s heart nearly stopped when he saw the blood dripping down his lover’s side as his beloved helped another wounded knight into the medical tent. Arthur followed swiftly, praying the blood was just from the other knight.

“Leon!” Arthur went quickly to his knight. He pulled him away from the wounded comrade and a physician soon took Leon’s place at the man’s side. He gave Leon a once over and pulled at the blood stained clothes.

“It’s not a deep wound, Arthur. I am fine.” Arthur frowned deeply at Leon and pulled him from the medical tent toward his royal one. “Arthur?” Leon tried to have Arthur face him, but Arthur neither looked at him nor spoke to him. His face was more serious then Leon had ever seen it before.

When they finally arrive at Arthur’s tent and are safely inside, hidden from prying eyes. Arthur nearly through Leon on the bed and proceeded to rip off Leon’s clothes. He carefully maneuvered Leon’s body so he could see the wound. When he was sure it wasn’t life threatening or even anything that could be overly painful for Leon, Arthur pulled Leon into a tight embrace.

“Arthur.” Leon hugged Arthur back and whispered softly into his lover’s ear. “I’m fine. We’re both fine.” Arthur just gripped him tighter and they just sat there for a while holding each other.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Leon.” Arthur spoke so quiet that Leon almost missed it. Arthur pulled back to look into Leon’s eyes as he continued. “I don’t ever want to be without you.” Arthur then pulled Leon into a deep kiss and ran his hand along the wound on his side.

The kiss left Leon breathing hard and he rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “I know that was tough for you, but you are going to have to get use to me being in danger like this. I am a knight.” Arthur glared at Leon for a long moment before proceeding to snog any thought out of Leon’s pretty head.

They had a passionate night, proving to each other again and again that they were both alive and completely fine. By the next day Leon was near unable to walk again and in more pain then there enemies could ever put him in. This made the ride back as excruciating as the ride there had been, if not more so.

*****

Arthur sat at his desk, mulling over the events of the war. Leon was so special to him, more so then his father would ever understand. Arthur needed Leon and being a knight caused a potential problem dealing with potential life span. Arthur needed a way to keep Leon safe, while still having him around.

Arthur sighed unable to think of a way to keep Leon close, but out of battle. He shuffled around some documents and meant to move some to a drawer, when he noticed a book already in the drawer. It was the book that had in sighted their first sexual interaction. Arthur smiled warmly at the memory and opened the book. He soon found the picture of male concubine that they had argued the gender of. The page was still crusty where they had been so careless that day.

Staring at the picture though caused an idea to form in Arthur’s head. He soon leapt to his feet and went to visit Geoffrey in the library to review some of Camelot’s laws.

*****

“What the hell is the meaning of this, Arthur?!” Leon was furious. He had been dragged from his quarters to one of the least used wings in the castle. These new quarters had been redone with the finest pillows and drapery that were attainable in Camelot through the traveling merchants. Leon did find these quarter quite comfortable if not beautiful, but any enjoyment he might have entertained due to this place was shadowed by the face of a chain being forced onto to his ankle. The chain was silver, but too strong to be pure, Leon had tested it fiercely.

“The chain is only temporary. It’s just for show really.” When Arthur had finally entered the room he stayed just outside the chain’s reach and watched his beloved struggle with the new environment.

Leon huffed at Arthur’s reply. “Why is in necessary and why am I in this part of the castle?” He crossed his eyes and glared at Arthur.

Arthur sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t agree to it so I had to do all this quickly before you could escape it.”

A flash of fear went across Leon’s face. “Escape what?”

Arthur watched his beloved closely then walked quickly to him and pulled him into his arms. “I need you. I need you to be safe. When you’re on the field I can’t guarantee that. Now we can be together forever no matter what. I could get married and still have you.”

Leon was trembling at this point. “Arthur. What did you do?”

Arthur shushed him softly. “I created a royal harem and you are my concubine. You are now mine forever.” Silent tears rolled down Leon’s face. He shoved Arthur away and went as far away from him as the chain allowed.

Arthur sighed. “I know this will be a bit of an adjustment.” Leon let out a half sarcastic chortle. “I will be here for you every step of the way. I will be here for you forever.” Arthur waited a moment, but Leon made no move to even look at him. He sighed again then left the room. He would allow Leon a day or so to come to terms with the day’s events. He would be there for his lover and Arthur firmly believed this was the right course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite stick to my plan. I didn't make Leon's experience in battle a near death one, but towards the end my writing was a bit uncontrolled and forced... if that makes sense.  
> I of course want to know what people thought of it. Please comment, critique, and compliment at will. Thank you for reading it!


	4. Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival was a war trophy. Arthur had defeated neighboring attackers and of all the prisoners of war. The boy was so pliant, yet so strong and one hell of a looker that Arthur couldn't resist. Percival was also the only one Arthur allowed to fuck him.

Arthur hated being away from Leon for such a long period of time, but these bloody dastards didn’t know when they had been beat. Arthur couldn’t even remember what the country was called, but it was the same enemies who had instigated the battle which had motivated Arthur to create a “harem”. Leon had initially been very irate that Arthur had created such a thing, but really it couldn’t even be thought of as a harem, due to lack of occupants. It was just a title that allowed Arthur to keep Leon safe and in the same area of the castle… which makes it easy for Arthur to fuck Leon whenever he wants. The thought did make Arthur feel very guilty, if not a bit turned on, but it was for Leon’s own good. Leon, for the most part, had started adjusting to this new life style, although a bit slowly.

Arthur really wished he could just be home and help Leon find reasons to enjoy this new way of life, but for now he just had to take care of the pesky neighboring country. It was small and rather stupidly run for trying to attack Camelot. Arthur was commanded by Uther to simply take over this country this time. Leon’s family would be given the area to run almost as a dowry for Arthur taking him as basically a concubine.

Uther had surprisingly been very tolerant of Arthur’s “harem”. Uther had signed the paperwork with a commenting of it keeping Arthur from producing bastards and the mere existence of it could improve the relationship with their neighboring western countries. While Arthur supposed it was due to the fact of it being originally from those neighboring countries, it did indeed help with interactions with Mercia.

*****

There were only half a dozen battles to take over the small and insignificant country and, like the previous, there was more slaughter then battle. It was fairly easy to set up a new government for Leon’s parents, though they seemed overly dutiful with their interactions with Arthur. It caused and another pang of guilt at first, but it grew into self-righteousness because Leon could die if he was not in Arthur’s custody. By the time Arthur was set to return to Camelot, and Leon, he had no guilt left for keeping Leon as his Concubine.

On his final night in the land now officially owned by Camelot, Arthur had been told the name of the place several times but just didn’t care to remember, there was to be a feast. Some of the previous nobles of the land would be attending and the new nobles, to help win the obedience of the local people, would obey the lands local customs.

Arthur, as leader of the concurring army sat at the head of the table. Sir Pellinore, Leon’s father, sat to Arthur’s right. The previous king, a gentle looking man who had probably had in no way started this war, sat at Arthur’s left. Frankly the man seemed happy to have the country taken out of his hands, which rather disgusted Arthur. What made the matter worse was the fact Sir Pellinore seemed to get along with the previous king quite well. Sir Pellinore had originally been dealing with the man to learn about the kingdom, but it seemed sort of friendship had blossomed from it.

Throughout the feast Arthur simply ignored their discussion about agriculture and other tradable goods of the newly acquired kingdom. He was use to such boring feasts, but he was eager to ride home tomorrow back to Leon. Arthur got lost in the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Leon when he got back from this stipulation. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sir Pellinore drawing attention for a toast. “Ladies and Gentlemen, those from Camelot and Listenoise.”

_So that was what this place was called,_ thoughtArthur.

“We gather here today to pass the control of this kingdom from one king to another. Battle is a trying time for a kingdom and to show are dedication for the people of Listenoise the new ruling class will through practicing Listenoise customs as well as I will take on the previous king’s son as my ward.” Sir Pellinore nodded to the previous king for the man to discuss the local customs. It somewhat irritated Arthur that Sir Pellinore would take on the previous prince of this kingdom, it seemed like he was just replacing Leon. Arthur drew away from the thought to hear out these what the previous king was saying of local customs.

“Listenoise will send back with the Prince Arthur of Camelot a tenth of the local grains and produce. On our festivals, the people will wish to honor the new king with gifts which will also be sent on the allotted dates. We wish our new lives under the rule of Camelot to be peaceful. It is tradition that our princess would be given to you as a sign of peace to become your wife, consort, or concubine as you see fit, but I have no daughter. I only have one son, who wouldn’t be given unless you partook in a male inclusive harem. Do understand we have such traditions due to our western neighbors.” As the previous king finished Arthur saw Sir Pellinore frown more and more. It took all of Arthur’s will to keep from smirking.

“That’s rather interesting.” Arthur speaking drew a couple surprised glances from the room, the previous king amongst them though Sir Pellinore simply frowned more. “I actually do have a male inclusive harem.” Arthur loved the way the previous king’s eyes widened and the way Sir Pellinore’s frown seemed to grow. “And I would love to invite your son to join it.”

“Prince Arthur.” Sir Pellinore spoke with quite anger. “To have good relations with this kingdom, I would pray suggest that you don’t take the only prince of this lad as a concubine.”

“Actually, Sir Pellinore,” The previous king interjected, rather sadly. “It would be seen as an insult to my family and to the people here if there was such a harem in Camelot and the prince wasn’t a part of it. It would be seen as saying that the people here, the royal family, wasn’t even worth being a part of the ruling class in Camelot.” Arthur stared at the previous king. He really had made that comment to irritate Sir Pellinore. The man seemed borderline furious at this point, but Arthur knew he had to respect the wishes of this new land that was now part of his and his father’s kingdom.

Arthur stood and faced the precious king. “I gladly accept the previous king into my harem.” There was clapping from some of the Listenoise people which slowly grew to the whole room, though rather halfheartedly for many. Sir Pellinore stood by Arthur in silent rage and took his seat when the other two men did.

The previous king turned to Arthur once the room had gone back to their merry feasting. “There is one other thing to this practice. You must bed him before you leave. That only gives tonight for this vital part of the ceremony.”

Arthur nodded, “I am fully capable. If you wish to send a servant to have the boy prepare himself.” The previous king made a gesture and his manservant went off down the table where the higher ranking military men of Listenoise sat. The servant went and whispered into the ear of a very muscular, tall and handsome boy. Arthur was taken aback. He saw no resemblance to the boy and the king, except perhaps the hair color. The boy nodded acknowledgement to the servant and left the table without glancing at his father or Arthur.

Arthur spent the rest of the evening thinking about that boy. He wasn’t anything like his Leon, but the boy was quite attractive in his own right. If the boy could be trusted, he would make an admirable companion and protector for Leon.

*****

When Arthur made it back to his room he found the boy already on his bed. He seemed to be asleep on his back. Arthur couldn’t help but enjoy the chiseled physique. The boy was easily as tall as Arthur and probably would when on a one on one brawl. Arthur felt himself harden the more he devoured the boy with his eyes.

Arthur moved towards the bed, removing his shirt as he went. Arthur was quite but somehow it woke the boy the Arthur’s presence. The boy shifted his legs apart and fixed his eyes on one of the side walls.

“Such passion I see in this encounter.” Arthur hesitated at the side of the bed. “I know this is probably not what you wanted. Sir Pellinore would have taught you many things.”

“I didn’t want to be his ward.” The boy spat at, but then seemed to instantly regret speaking. Arthur paused and thought about the outburst.

“I can imagine not. He is not your father and your actually father seemed not to argue about any of this.” The boy seemed to increase his blinking, but of course to not hide tears. “I know this must be hard on you, young prince.” The boy glanced over at Arthur. “At least allow me the curtesy of the name of the man I am bedding?”

“Percival.” The boy said.

Arthur nodded acknowledgement. “And how old are you, Percival?”

“17, sir.” Percival seemed to actually look at Arthur and try to weigh what he was doing talking to him instead of just using him.

Arthur chuckled. “Percival. We will be leaving together for quite some time. I know this will be hard on you.” Percival looked back towards the wall at that comment. “I want this to be as easily as possible.” Arthur then finally crawled onto the bed. Percival shifted slightly but seemed to be trying as hard as he could to not recoil from Arthur.

Arthur huffed and then completely swallowed Percival’s cock. Percival jerked up and grabbed Arthur’s head, completely surprised and instantly hard. Arthur smiled around the cock and hummed slightly. Percival’s reactions suggested that the boy had never been with anyone, which seemed to make him even sexier to Arthur. He then preceded to hum and bob his head till Percival couldn’t stand it anymore are came down Arthur’s throat. Percival collapsed on the bed, now as relaxed as Arthur could ask for. Percival watched slightly dazed as Arthur retrieved the oil on the stool near the bed and coated his fingers with it.

“You’re culture requires me to bed you. Please try and relax, my young prince.” Arthur slid the first finger in and then out slowly. He kept up a slow and steady pace and Percival did well to keep relaxed. It didn’t take long for Arthur to get to three fingers flexing them until he made Percival gasp and arch of the bed.

Arthur kissed Percival on the forehead. “I’m going to enter you know. Remember, continue to relax.” Arthur quickly slicked up his dick and slowly pushed into Percival. Once he was completely seated in the boy Arthur didn’t move, even when Percival started to wiggle a bit. “Tell me how it feels, my young prince.” Arthur ran his hand along the muscles of Percival’s body causing him to shiver.

“Amazing.” Percival chocked out. “Like sparks from a fire.” Arthur grinned and slowly pulled out only to ram back in and start a break neck pace. Percival clutched at Arthur as Arthur tore into him, tearing gasps the neared screaming of intense pleasure out of the boy. Arthur soon was close to coming and he released himself deep into Percival. Percival whimpered a bit when Arthur pulled out. He shushed him as he grabbed the oil. Percival was riveted as Arthur slicked up his own entrance with it. Arthur moved over Percival and slowly slid down onto him.

“Not even my lover, the only other person in the harem, has taken me. This will also probably be the only time for you too, young prince. Right now we are equals, in the land that was supposed to be yours.” Arthur slowly lifted himself off Percival. The poor boy seemed moments from coming. “Once we leave you will be completely mine.” Arthur slammed himself down on Percival. It caused the young boy to come. Arthur proceeded to use his body to milk Percival completely dry.

The boy lay limp on the bed while Arthur cleaned the both of them up. When Arthur finally got into bed Percival moved close and nuzzled himself into Arthur’s side. Arthur smiled and the gesture as decided Percival reminded him of a cute dog. “I think you are going to like it in Camelot.” Arthur soon followed him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me soooooo looong to get that posted. I have a decent list of reasons, but I won't regale you with excuses. I will work really hard to finish this story in a timely fashion. As always comments, critiques, and compliments are welcome!


	5. Gwaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Leon, Arthur goes on a hunting trip. It is unsuccessful until he finds a new target at a small village tavern. Gwaine ends up getting an all expense paid trip to Arthur's Dungeon, while Leon learns that Arthur is into arguing the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to apologize for not posting in nearly two years. I never thought I'd been one of THOSE types of writers. I am going to try REALLY REALLY hard to finish this story in a timely fashion. Thank you everyone who has commented so encouragingly during the insanely long hiatus and thank you for any who will be ready this story again after nearly two years, not including the near year time between chapters 3 and 4. Please enjoy!

When Arthur came back with Percival, Leon was upset about the new tenant and even more so that Arthur had fucked him. Leon felt betrayed and refused to even acknowledge Percival. Arthur tried to explain everything, but Leon responded with “we wouldn’t have any of these problems if there was no harem.” Every step Leon had made towards accepting being a concubine seemed to be undone by Percival joining them. Finally Arthur had had enough.

Arthur stormed into Leon’s room. “Leon! It’s time you understand your place and give me what I want.”

Leon crossed his arms and faced Arthur. “And Arthur always gets what he wants. You haven’t changed since we were kids.”

Arthur went and grabbed Leon by the shoulder. “Somethings have changed, Leon. You are not a knight anymore.” Leon looked like he had been slapped as Arthur hauled him towards the bed. “You aren’t a solider. You aren’t even a free man anymore.” Arthur threw him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Leon glared up at Arthur. Arthur hadn’t allowed him to leave the castle, much less join the knights for exercise. He had lost a lot of muscle and Arthur was easily able to overpower him. “You are mine and I will do with you as I please.” Arthur said, his face dark with anger.

Leon huffed, went limp and turned his head away. “Do what you want then, your majesty.” Leon’s voice dripped with disdain.

Arthur gritted his teeth then shoved himself off the bed. “I’m going hunting.” Leon winced. Hunting was something they had grown up always doing together.

*****

Arthur rode all day before making a camp. Usually riding was enough to calm him down, but nothing seemed to calm his temper. Even the next day he had trouble hunting. He startled a few deer and he couldn’t aim when he was able to sneak up on one. He was getting more and more frustrated.

Arthur’s thoughts just kept going back to what Leon had said and he knew what he had been doing was selfish. He knew Leon didn’t want to be part of his harem, and he knew Percival only saw this situation as the better choice of two horrible options. Of course, only Percival thought it was a good option to take what was given silently, while Leon threw a tantrum.

Arthur was so lost in thought that he barely noticed stumbling into a village. It was a small town, but large enough to have a tavern. He decided to dowse his sorrows in some ale. Walking inside, it was as cheap as he had expected. It only had a few patrons this early in the day, but a couple who were decently drunk already. Arthur placed a couple of coins down and ordered some ale from the bartender. One of the drunkards was telling some exaggerated story. Arthur couldn’t help but be drawn in by.

“And then the deer went alert. I swear I didn’t make a noise, but it rushed off. I turned at there a lion stalking me! I threw down my bow and drew my sword, preparing for the beast’s attacks.” The drunkard stood to show his fighting stance but had to grab a chair to stay upright. Arthur let out a laugh at the fool.

“Oy!” The man sneered at Arthur. “Do you have a problem with my story?” He gave an exaggerated jab in Arthur direction. Arthur was struck by how handsome the man was. He was rugged, yet muscular.

Arthur shook his head. “It’s a great story, but lions don’t roam this kingdom. In addition, only a fool would try to fight a lion up close with a sword when he had a bow at hand to fight at a distance.”

The man glowered and stumbled toward him. “You’re the fool. I’m the best swordsman in this entire kingdom. I could slaughter twenty of Camelot’s finest knights and still have strength to fight a lion.” He let lose a laugh. “Course anyone could kill those sorry excuses for knights.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed and he felt his temper rise. “Be careful what you say. I hail from Camelot and I will happily prove you wrong.” The man stood still, silently watching him for a moment.

“Camelot’s knights are pitiful.” The man spoke quietly, but his gaze is steady. “Those knights are petty and their nobles are greedy.”

Arthur rose to stand in front of the man. “I wouldn’t say anything if I was you. I am Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot. I will make you pay for every word you say against my home, my kingdom.” Arthur’s hand was on the hilt of his sword.

The man squared his shoulders and said, “As my name is Gwaine, Camelot's royal bastards are the worst of all royals.”

With that Arthur drew his sword. Gwaine was ready for Arthur with his. Even drunk Gwaine was a very good swordsman. If he hadn’t been drunk Arthur didn’t think he would have won. After a couple busted chairs and overturned tables Arthur finally had Gwaine cornered. It took a few precise movements and Gwaine was on his knees. Instead of running him through he decided to knock him out, thinking _It would be a shame to lose someone so skilled and good looking. Not to mention it would feel wonderful to punish him for what he said_.

Gwaine didn’t wake up till Arthur was riding back into Camelot. Arthur nudged a bound and struggling Gwaine off the back of his horse to have him fall hard on his ass.

“Guards take him down to a secluded cell. I’ll be dealing with him personally.” Arthur gave Gwaine a sadistic smirk and grinned when he saw Gwaine’s eyes go wide realizing his situation.

*****

Arthur ended up wandering to the harem’s wing of the castle. He hadn’t meant to comeback so soon, but he did miss Leon. The more he stared at the door the more his frustration returned. He was bombarded with all the memories of why he left on the hunting trip. If only Leon could understand why he had created the harem. If only Leon could desire what Arthur desired. Gwaine was like this too, willfully disobedient. Arthur had planned to let Gwaine stew in the cell for a while, but he felt the need to work through some anger. He turned away from the Harem and headed to the dungeons.

Arthur walked, calmly, into Gwaine’s cell holding a thick leather whip. He didn’t react externally but preened when Gwaine stiffened. Gwaine’s hands were chained to the ceiling, and his feet were chained to the floor far enough apart that his knees wouldn’t be able to touch.

“Drunk or not you are able to be charged with Treason against the Crown. At the least you can be convicted of Hearsay against the Crown.” Arthur said, examining his nails. Gwaine remained silent.

“All these crimes are punishable by death. Of course, we have a variety of way by which you can die. Best case you apologize and renounce what you said and, if we decide not to make an example of you, you will be banished to never return.” Arthur locked eyes with Gwaine.

“Something tells me that you aren’t that type of man.” Arthur circled around Gwaine. “I respect that. You are a strong fighter with a true knight’s heart.” Gwaine scoffed.

“Which is why I am choosing not to charge you and simply administer a strict correctional training. With how strong you are it should be a challenge to even make you cry out.” Arthur raised the whip and expertly slices through Gwaine’s shirt and lightly skinning Gwaine’s back. Gwaine barely arched away. Arthur let loose a volley of strikes destroying the back of Gwaine’s shirt and pants. The tatters fell to the ground as Gwaine’s skin was scrapped to a raw red with flecks of blood freckling his back. Arthur felt his anger seep away and it wasn’t to horribly long until he stepped away to stretch and relax his arm.

He hadn’t heard a sound from Gwaine. He circled around to face Gwaine. Sweat dripped off Gwaine’s brow and a drop of blood trickled down from a bitten lip. His body seemed to tense and untense without his consent from the pain that had racked his body. It took several moments before he realized Arthur was standing in front of him.

“Is that the best you got, princess?” Gwaine hissed out.

Arthur smirked. “We are just getting started.”

*****

Arthur was ready to face Leon, yet again he stalled outside the door. All his anger and tension had been released in his correctional training sessions with Gwaine. Arthur was amazed by how strong Gwaine was and would have loved to make him a knight if that had been possible. Between his continued disgust for Camelot’s rulers and lack of nobility if it was impossible. If it wasn’t for Gwaine’s vagarious disgust of royalty Arthur might have questioned the knighthood protocols.

Another notable part of their session was how much Arthur enjoyed disciplining Gwaine. Usually it was a daunting task that disturbed Arthur to even witness, but for some reason Gwaine brought out the sadist in Arthur. A shiver ran down Arthur’s spine at the memory of their last session. Arthur had bodily forced Gwaine's head into a deep barrel filled with water, over and over again. He looked forward to the next time he would head down to Gwaine’s cell.

Arthur shook his head and refocused at the task at hand. He took a breath and entered the harem’s main room. To his surprise Leon was sitting next to Percival and talking to him. Arthur lit up with a smile, which Leon responded with a roll of his eyes.

“I only realized I shouldn’t blame Percival for your actions.” Leon said.

Arthur grinned wide. “I am absolutely okay with that. Common enemy as it were.” He leaned casually against the wall. “Don’t let me stop your conversation.”

Leon’s eyes narrowed at Arthur, but then he shook his head and went back talking to Percival. They were comparing Camelot to where Percival had lived. Leon made a point of discussing Camelot as if he didn’t live there anymore. It was true that Leon hadn’t set foot outside the castle in a long time. Percival spoke with trepidation of his previous home and while he still seemed to miss it from what Arthur gleaned he was better off in Arthur’s harem. At least in Arthur’s opinion.

The pair of them talked late into the evening. Arthur was thrilled they were getting along. He was satisfied with Percival as not only a trophy from the war, but also as a companion for Leon. Not to mention saving the young prince from the desolation of his country. When they finally decided to call it a night, Arthur trailed after Leon. Leon got to the door of his private room and stood in the open doorway.

“I am still mad at you. There is no way you are sleeping with me.” Leon crossed his arms and squared his shoulders.

Arthur smirked at him. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t walk you home.” Arthur gave Leon a smoldering grin and, before Leon could move, gave him a quick yet passionate kiss. Arthur left with Leon using the door frame for support.

*****

Gwaine had yet to break and Arthur didn’t know whether to be annoyed or impressed. Arthur had been torturing Gwaine for two weeks now. Gwaine’s only responses were lamenting about how horrible Camelot’s royalty and knights were and how Gwaine had had to pick up the slack. If half the stories Gwaine told about protecting the citizens of the kingdom, then Gwaine was a very amazing prize. Arthur wanted Gwaine; wanted to break him and make him his.

Arthur had just left the library and headed down to Gwaine’s cell with a new plan. Gwaine had no problem being beaten, whipped, waterboarded, temporarily drowned or any number of tortures.  Arthur had originally gone to the library to learn some new methods, but the information that he found showed him what he was missing. Gwaine was able to withstand all the physical torture Arthur could throw at him. So, he needed to attack Gwaine’s mind. He was now equipped with a few ideas on how to do it.

As the guards open the cell door Gwaine stands and stretches with a defiant look in his eyes. “Anything interesting planned for us today, princess?”

Arthur gave Gwaine a genuine smile. “You have no idea.”

*****

Arthur had just finished a training session with his knights. It was still a bit of a surprise how much harder he was able to push his knights when Leon wasn’t there to distract him. He had a feeling that a knight or two had colluded with Leon to help him distract Arthur during training. This fact came to light due to some comments muttered under their breaths when they thought Arthur couldn’t hear them.

Adrenaline was still coursing through Arthur from the mock battle training he put his knights through. Arthur decided to head straight to Leon’s room. Leon was still somewhat upset, but bit by bit Arthur had been breaking down his barriers.

Leon was sitting on a window ledge in the Harem's main room, reading a book. Percival was going through some workout drills that didn’t require much room. Arthur came up and sat behind Leon. He started kissing the side of his neck and started to make his way down to his shoulder.

“Arthur.” Leon said. “You’re stretching my shirt collar.” Leon turns around and gently pushes on Arthur’s shoulder.

“You have been on my mind all day.” Arthur’s hands slid down Leon’s sides.

“I can see that.” Leon looked down, pointedly. Arthur caught Leon’s mouth and gave him a deep kiss, pulling him tight against him.

Leon pulled away flushed and out of breath. “If you think that I’m letting you back into my bed...”

Arthur interrupted him, “I heard the most interesting thing during training.” Arthur slid his hands down to Leon’s hips. “Sir Kay kept mumbling about how ‘it was so much better when Leon was able to be distracting.’ I don’t suppose you have any idea what he means, do you?”

Arthur nipped at Leon’s neck, causing him to gasp. “Of course, you do remember how we would be so hyped after training we rarely made it back to either of our rooms. We were all over each other.” Arthur ran his tongue over the mark he made. "I think my favorite time was when we only made to the stables and I fucked you in an unoccupied stable, and then again and again." His hands slipped under Leon’s shirt, feeling up his stomach to his chest.

“Percival is in here with us.” Leon said, his voice thick.

“Then let’s take this to your room.” Arthur stood, pulling Leon with him. Arthur caught Percival watching them and smirked at him. Percival turned away, flushed. Arthur and Leon stumbled into Leon’s room, barely remembering to shut the door.

*****

Arthur was able to direct them to the bed, pushing Leon onto his back and climbing on top of him. They were kissing deeply when Leon pushed Arthur back, hard.

“Wait a moment Arthur.” Leon’s palms were on Arthur’s bare chest. Both were a good way to being naked and Leon couldn’t pinpoint when that had happened.

Arthur groaned, “Leon, please.” Leon huffed at how Arthur sounded half pained, but completely bratty.

“I need to know something, Arthur.” Leon gave him a pleading look. “Who do you have locked in the dungeons?”

Arthur’s face hardened. “How do you know about that?”

“You forget I grew up here too. I know the servants here as well as you. People gossip and talk about what’s going on. The things they are saying are not the types of things the Arthur I know does.” Leon held Arthur’s face in his hands. “Please let the boy go free from the dungeon. The Arthur I know wouldn’t hold a drunk boy’s comments against him.”

Arthur replied, “His comments are considered crimes against the crown. If anything, I am saving him from execution. Arthur ran his hands across Leon’s bare skin. “Let’s end this needless conversation and get back to what we were doing.” Arthur leaned down for a kiss.

“No Arthur.” Leon tried to push him back, but Arthur pinned Leon’s arms against Leon’s sides.

“Maybe I should tie you up, like that one time after the Yule festival.” Arthur joked, but his voice was tight. He nipped at Leon's ear and groped his body.

Leon tried to squirm out of Arthur’s grip. “Arthur, listen to me. I will gladly have sex with you if you let the boy go. Prove to me you still care about your people, about us.” Arthur growled and grabbed Leon’s wrists, pulling the sharply over Leon’s head.

“He isn’t a boy and he made no mistake he doesn’t still stand by. He will continue to pay for his crimes till I SAY SO! YOU need to learn your place!” Arthur used his belt to tie Leon’s hands to the headboard. He ripped all the remaining clothes off both of them and pinned Leon’s legs with his own.

“STOP, Arthur! Please!” Leon gasped and struggled.

“No.” Arthur grabbed Leon’s jaw, forcing Leon to look at him. “It’s as you said before. I’ll do what I want.” Arthur forced his tongue into Leon’s mouth with a harsh kiss then flipped him onto his stomach.

*****

The next morning Leon awoke sore and bruised. He gritted his teeth and tried to sit up. As he moved he felt a weird weight around one of his ankles.

The chain. Arthur had chained him up, by his ankle, again. Leon collapsed back onto the bed. Arthur had gone insane. He wasn’t at all acting like the Arthur Leon knew. Fear ran down his spine at the thought that maybe he never really knew Arthur. Maybe this was the real Arthur.

Leon startled as the door opened. Leon let out a sigh of relief when he saw Percival.

“Are you alright?” Percival asked.

“I don’t know.” Leon stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. “Arthur might not be who I thought he was.”

Percival sat on a chair next to the bed. “I was surprised to see you so blatantly disobey him. I am too afraid of his army and what they could do to my family and former subjects to ever disobey him.”

Leon shakes his head. “Arthur was never someone I thought anyone should fear.”

“Maybe, you should learn to fear me.” Arthur’s voice caused Leon to jolt, knocking his head against the headboard. Percival immediately stood at attention, taking a step away from Leon under Arthur’s intense gaze.

Arthur sneered at Percival then turned his gaze back to Leon. “First and foremost, you are mine to do with as I please. I said it before and I’ll say it again, you are not a freeman. You are mine. Until you understand that and practice it you will remained chained.”

Leon shook his head in disbelief. “Arthur...”

“I’m not finished.”  Arthur growled out. “I may own you, but I am not completely unfair. I released the man from the dungeons as you asked.” Leon felt his hope grow, but it soured at Arthur’s smug look. “When I decide to unchain you, you’ll get a chance to meet him. Gwaine is a fine addition to this Harem. He is quite the pretty face.”

Arthur turned to Percival. “While Leon takes this all in and heals from last night’s fun, you will come attend to me in you room.” Percival gives Leon a grim look and follows Arthur out the door. Leon is left wondering how Arthur could have fooled him for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my newest chapter. I would love all comments, critiques and compliments you care to give. Any text lashings over the hiatus are well deserved and might just help me keep in gear for writing the next chapter. I would love to know what you think.  
> Also I have started doing a YouTube channel where I talk about Fandom and Fanfic related content. If you would like to check it out the link is https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmfuKlKIgDG1kXxykOjzQsg  
> I would love some feedback from the Fanfic community. The channel is something that has really helped to motivate me to do stuff again, besides read.


	6. Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's loyalty is tested, Gwaine finally learns his place, and Lancelot is found in the stables with Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally updated again! I'll get started on the next chapter right away. I probably will have 3-4 chapters left. I think Merlin's will be the easiest so I saved that one for last. It will be so amazing if I can just finish this. Thank you to those who have stuck around as well as those who are just starting. We can get through this!

Morgana had come to see Arthur when he was training his knights. He tried to ignore her, but too many of the knights started to try and show off. Arthur realized it was much more beneficial and safer to deal with the distraction.

“What is it Morgana?” Arthur somewhat petulantly stomped over to her after Sir Kay nearly backed himself into the spears while trying to use overly fanciful footwork in a mock battle against Sir Bedivere.

Morgana raised an elegant eyebrow at him. “I know you are soo busy with your gallant knights, but I need to know if you’ve seen my maidservant.”

 “You interrupted my training session to ask if I kept track of your servant.” Arthur crossed his arms and glared at Morgana.  “Do I look like the type that even cares about someone so beneath me?”

“She is quite taken with you. It is rather annoying. She is often around here when you are training. Except recently…” Morgana bit her lip a glanced away.

Arthur sighed. “You’re worried for her.” She looked back at him and gave her usual puppy dog eyes. “Fine. I’ll keep an eye out for her. I’m sure you’re worrying about nothing though. Gwen is a good girl who seems to actually like doing her job and being around you.”

Morgana gave Arthur a big flashy smile. “Thank you Arthur. It means a lot to me.”

Suddenly there was a crash behind Arthur. “Those fools are still trying to show off, aren’t they?” Morgana gave a smirk before twirling around and heading back inside the castle. Arthur turned back to his knights, mentally preparing how he would put them through the ringer.

*****

Arthur was unusually tired after training his knights. He had recently been in the habit of heading straight up to his harem to play with Gwaine afterward. Arthur had found some rather inventive ways to torment Gwaine, specifically with a small device Arthur had purchased from a travelling merchant. It was a metal device that was locked around Gwaine’s cock, keeping him able to having an orgasm. As much fun as tormenting Gwaine was he didn’t quite have the energy to deal with his strong will. Arthur decided to check on Leon instead. All his recent visits had been rather silent. Leon had seemed to have given up, but so much so that there seemed to not be a Leon there half the time.

Walking into the Harem wing, Percival and Gwaine were playing with some dice. Gwaine glared while Arthur passed. He ignored them and headed to Leon’s room. Inside the room Leon was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

“Now this is pathetic.” Arthur lounged next to him. Leon didn’t react at all. Arthur frowned over at him. “You are giving up… What happened to being a knight?”

Leon gives him a sideways glance. “You locked me in a room, chained me to a bed, and told me I was only good for sex. Not to mention I’m still chained to the bed. I’m obviously not a knight.”

Arthur held Leon’s stare but Leon only rolled his eyes and returned to staring at the ceiling. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but then just sighed. He was too tired for to rehash this again. He turned and over and draped an arm over Leon’s waist and pulled him close. He nuzzled his face into Leon’s shoulder. Leon just huffed and ignored him. It wasn’t long till he fell asleep.

*****

Leon awoke next to Arthur. He couldn’t believe he has fallen asleep in his embrace. It reminded him of all the times when they were lovers. It made Leon’s heart ache to think about. The door opening slowly reminded him why he had woken up. Gwaine held a finger to his lips when he saw Leon watching him. Gwaine pointed at Arthur and then ran a finger over his neck. Leon couldn’t help but tense up.

Arthur had held him captive and forced him into a life he despised. Yet Arthur had inspired him, when they were younger, to be something more and something stronger: a knight. Then he had taken that away from him. Leon did hate Arthur, but he didn’t know if he could be party to Arthur’s death.

Gwaine had moved a couple steps into the room when Percival appeared behind him. “What are you doing, Gwaine?”

“This might be our only chance.” Gwaine whispered back, quietly moving toward Arthur.

Percival grabbed Gwaine’s wrist and hissed, “I can’t let you do this.”

“Percy. You have been locked up here and raped like the rest of us. This may be are only chance to stop this and get away.” Gwaine whispers sounded a bit desperate. Leon looked back at Arthur who was still wrapped around him from when they had fallen asleep together.

Percival sighed and quietly replied, “King Uther will rain down his vengeance on the people that were part of my father’s kingdom. I can’t live with the guilt of standing by and doing nothing to stop that.”  He looked pleadingly into Gwaine’s eyes.

“Then you don’t have to do anything. You’re allowed to walk around the castle. Go to kitchens or something. Go talk to some servants. He’ll have no reason to punish them if you aren’t part of this.” whispered Gwaine.

“I’m not taking any chances. Uther isn’t always logical. He condemned magic for a spell he chose to use.” Leon let out a breath he hadn’t been holding. He just needed more time to think about what he wanted.

“Well, I’m not giving up this chance.” Gwaine yanked himself out of Percival’s grip and revealed a small knife. He ran at Arthur. Leon didn’t have time to think, he threw himself over Arthur.

“Move! Leon.” Gwaine grabbed his shoulder and tried to force him out of the way. “He has done horrible things to you too. Longer to you as well! Don’t you want to be free of him?” Leon just held onto Arthur tighter.

“It’s alright, Leon.” Arthur’s voice caused Gwaine to still. “I will take care of this.” Leon let go of Arthur and let himself be pushed over to the far side of the bed. Gwaine made a quick slash with his knife. Arthur grabbed his wrist and had him pinned against the wall in a flash.

“It seems I’ve been too lenient with you.” Arthur wrestled the knife away from Gwaine and then, with Gwaine’s arm painfully twisted behind him, marched him out of Leon’s room and towards Gwaine’s own.

Leon stared after them; his heart felt like it was a war drum. He had put himself between Arthur and Gwaine. He had tried to save Arthur. He glanced toward Percival who was still in the room. “I…”

Percival just shook his head. “I know you are having trouble with this. You are the only one here who has genuine feelings for Arthur yet he did betray you with this…” Percival gestured to the rooms, “Prison. If we lived in a world where we were all equals then you might need to find it disturbing that after everything you still care for him, but he is a prince who will become the king. None of us are able to be equal to him nor are we in a position to oppose him. It is better for you to allow those feelings for him to grow. You will be much happier.”

Percival sighed and left. Leon wondered, not for the first time, how much Percival had been forced to sacrifice by coming to Camelot.

 *****

Arthur had to have the guards assist him in tying Gwaine to the bed. Gwaine would have made some very snide remarks about that if he hadn’t also been gagged. He had him spread eagle on his stomach in the room that had been allocated to him. The guards left, and now Arthur and Gwaine were alone. Gwaine tried to glare at Arthur, but couldn’t get a good view of him.

“Attempting to murder the Prince of Camelot.” Arthur held the knife Gwaine had attempted to kill him with. “Not your smartest move.”

Arthur kneeled on the bed and sliced through every piece of garment on Gwaine. Gwaine tried not to flinch. They all ended up as tattered rags beneath him. “You should be put to death for such a crime.” Arthur trails the knife along Gwaine’s back and gently presses it against the back of Gwaine’s neck. “In fact your whole family should be put to death. Too bad you don’t have any.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to try and riel him up. “Or so you would like everyone to think.” Gwaine felt a cold chill run down his spine at Arthur’s words. He must have given something away because Arthur smirked at him. “Sir Lot was a great knight, according to my father. Too bad he died while doing his duty. His wife and son and daughter came here looking for help, but they were denied. An attempt to make recompense for this past misdeed my father has offered her a job here in the castle.”

Gwaine felt his heart rate resounded in his ears. “In fact her daughter too got a job here. They will be well taken care of for our wonderful king, my father, is a generous man.” Arthur dragged the knife back down Gwaine’s back. “Yet you repay this kindness with attempting to murder me. I will punish you myself so the law of the land doesn’t need to be adhered to, this time.”

Arthur pushed the knife to just break the skin. Gwaine screamed out but was muffled by the gag. Arthur cut into Gwaine’s skin again and again, blood dripped onto the bed sheets and Gwaine’s tattered closes. “It’s a shame. While these sheets will be cleaned I’m afraid they will be stained red forever. Perhaps it will help you remember this lesson when the others I’ve tried to teach you didn’t stick.” Arthur left the blooded knife on a dresser and eft the room. Gwaine only hoped that that meant he was fetching Gaius.

 *****

Arthur took the long way to Gaius’s chambers. He didn’t cut Gwaine deep enough where he would bleed out and he wanted him to really feel this lesson. Arthur was very irritated that Gwaine would try something like this, especially when he had unasked gone out of his way to help Gwaine’s peasant mother and sister. It didn’t disgust Arthur that Gwaine was only half nobility, unlike Leon and Percival, but it did explain how unruly he was. Leon and Percival had learned much better manners from their higher born parents. It was almost a pity that Gwaine would be acting so much more agreeable now. It had been fun to play with such an innate and unruly spirit.

Arthur’s detour took him through the stables. As he was passing one of the stalls without horses he heard giggling and urgent whispers. Surprised by the sudden noises, Arthur investigated. In one of the stalls and on a stack of hay was Morgana’s maid Gwen. She was a pretty little thing and obedient for a peasant. Next to her was a charming young man. They were tangled with each other and obviously alternating between talking and snogging. Watching the couple, more so the handsome brunette boy, Arthur was struck with an enjoyable idea.

“Now what do we have here?” Arthur gave the startled couple his most disapproving look.

Gwen gasped and stood up, nearly tripping in the process, and then bowed rather unsteadily. “Your majesty! I… We beg your pardon. We were only…”

“Only fraternizing while my sister looks for you? You have a duty girl, which you are slacking off on.” Gwen looked severely chastised. “Now go, tend to your mistress.”

Gwen scurried out of the stall and back towards the castle. Arthur had a feeling that Morgana wouldn’t mind him deterring this fling. Morgana had always seemed a little more than emotionally attached to Gwen.

“And you.” Arthur turns back to the boy in the stall who still hadn’t stood up. Do you know what the punishment is for deterring a maid from her royal duties?”

The boy shook his head in fright as he fumbled to get on his knees before the prince. “I am sorry your majesty. I’m not from this land. I came looking for work and I didn’t…”

“Enough with your excuses.” Arthur cut the boy off. He couldn’t believe his luck. There was no law at all regarding distracting a servant, but the boy had no way of knowing. “I want quick and correct answers to my questions, do you understand?”

The boy nodded his head, vigorously. “Good. What is your name?”

“Lancelot.” The boy said.

Arthur sneered. “You will address me as your majesty or my prince, when you speak. Now try again.”

“Lancelot, your majesty.” The boy bit his lip and stared at the ground.

Arthur nodded his approval. “Did you find work yet?”

Lancelot looked up in surprise. “No, sir.” Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I mean, my prince.”

Arthur felt a tingling sensation go through his body at those words. Arthur had decided then that he would be keeping the boy. “That’s good. That means I don’t have to make amends for you never being able to follow through on your promise of work.” Lancelot face turned to one of fear. Arthur couldn’t help smiling at the tortured expression. He grabbed Lance by the arm and led him towards the castle.

Arthur hollered to a servant as he passed saying he needed Gaius in the Harem’s wing. Lancelot looked flabbergasted at the news of a harem. Arthur brought him to the Harem and forced him to stop right outside the door.

“Normally you would simply be beaten to death or at least nearly for such a horrible crime, but I enjoy your appearance.” Lancelot shivered under Arthur’s appraising gaze. “You will live here and obey my every command. You’ll even live in comfort, but if you do anything to displease me you will be severally punished. Now I’ll show what happens to those who commit a more heinous crime like attempting to fight me or leave.”

Arthur opened the door marched him right into Gwaine’s room. Gwaine had not moved since Arthur had used the knife on him. Lancelot stood frozen at the sight. For not only had Arthur cut Gwaine, he had carved his name into Gwaine’s back. A red Arthur was dripping on the sheets as Gaius entered the room. He shook his head and gave a disapproving look towards Arthur, although he didn’t say anything.

“Once you are done with tending to Gwaine if you would give Lancelot here a physical. I must make sure my newest requisition is in prime health.” Arthur smiled as Lancelot tried to make himself as small as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, critique and compliment below! I love to hear from my readers!  
> Feel free to submit any prompts for me below or at my tumblr blog https://minorfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/. Thank you for reading!


End file.
